


ease

by thedurianprince



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedurianprince/pseuds/thedurianprince
Summary: Siegfried had gotten into the habit of sleeping in Percival's room on the Grandcypher. So much so that Percival stopped bothering with surprise when he would pull his blankets away and find Sieg heaped underneath them, curled up like a cat, and just gathered Sieg in his arms as he settled into the gentle heat and comforting scent.
Relationships: Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	ease

Siegfried had gotten into the habit of sleeping in Percival's room on the Grandcypher. So much so that Percival stopped bothering with surprise when he would pull his blankets away and find Sieg heaped underneath them, curled up like a cat, and just gathered Sieg in his arms as he settled into the gentle heat and comforting scent. 

Percival had seen Siegfried’s room. It wasn’t the disaster Lancelot would leave behind, but it was somehow both cluttered and barren between Sieg’s spare belongings and the haphazard way he stored them. But its lack of tidyness had a certain amount of homeyness to it, Percival had thought. There was Lunalu’s portrait hanging askew, his seasonal clothes hanging everywhere, and a couple of plants that had overgrown their pots, as he’d underestimated his own care and failed to buy anything large enough to hold them in their current state. It wasn’t unpleasant to be in at all, so why Sieg kept coming back to Percival’s room was beyond him. 

Sieg seemed to be sleeping especially deeply today, despite it being mid-afternoon. Percival had spent some time separated from the Grandcypher crew, tasked with a tiring Arcanum expedition, and he returned with all the clumsy noise and disregard he’d give an empty room. He realized halfway through struggling off his pauldrons that Sieg was there, completely still and silent except for him breathing deeply. 

The rest came off quietly as Percival’s face burned and his stomach knotted itself. It wasn’t as if his room on the Grandcypher was full of the memories he’d be running from in, say, the castle of Feendrache. And it couldn’t purely be that he needed company. Even when Lancelot and Vane weren’t around, he had friends aboard. Marvelous ones like Ladiva who wouldn’t take his solitary habits as an excuse to let him stay alone, other younger ones like Ayer, Sara, and Danua that depended on him in good ways. 

Percival sat on the edge of the bed to undo his leg armor and shoes, first gingerly to not disturb Siegfried. But after he’d put them away properly, looked over Sieg, and felt that frustrated, fluttered knot in his stomach pull tighter, he let himself drop just heavily enough the rest of the bed would shake. 

Siegfried stirred as Percival pulled off his regalia and shirt and reached for his loungewear in a nearby dresser. 

“...Oh. You’re back,” he said as matter-of-factly as he could while still so groggy. 

“So I am. Did you sleep at all in your room or have you just permanently moved into mine?” 

“Hmmmm…” Sieg sat up with a sleepy groan and swung his legs to the side, starting to get up. “Ah, if it’s a problem, I can go back.” 

Percival’s face again burned, much more intensely after he grabbed for Sieg’s hand without thinking. “-- It’s not a problem. Sit back down.” 

Sieg hesitated. Percival knew he was looking at him, from his hands to his bare upper body, bruised in places from the expedition, and felt so self-conscious he couldn’t face the thought of eye contact. He let go and busied himself with shrugging on his silken silver robe from the dresser.

“Sorry,” Siegfried said as casually but sincerely as ever. His weight leaned back on the bed, but he didn’t settle back in, as if ready to leave at a moment’s notice. Percival cursed himself under his breath. 

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Percival said hastily. “....Use my room as you please. I just question why you need to.” 

“I wouldn’t say it’s a need.” 

“Is something wrong with yours and you won’t bother the captain about it?” He could look at Sieg now, searching for an expression that might give away if, once again, Siegfried just couldn’t get himself to ask for something. 

“No, no. It’s fine.” He didn’t seem to be evading the real answer, though Percival held his gaze as he searched a little extra. Siegfried looked both like and unlike himself. Disheveled and gentle as always, but there was a sense of ease that made Percival’s chest clutch. 

“Humph.” He turned away. “If you say so.” He finished changing into the soft silver clothes he could actually rest in, but as he started to get up to at least wash his face, he felt Sieg tugging at his shirt. 

Again, Percival’s chest clutched. The knot in his stomach tightened again, then even moreso as Sieg climbed over, wrapped his arms around Percival, and dragged him down. 

If it had been anyone else, literally anyone else, Percival would have protested. But this was borderline routine, at this point. Not the being tugged down, but the gentle ease of fitting their bodies together and drifting away from the vigor and guard they had to have as knights. 

“It’s more comfortable here,” Sieg murmured. Percival could feel not just Sieg’s breath or how his chest vibrated as he spoke, but how he melted back into the heap he was in earlier. His own body was relaxing like it craved to after the harshness of the Arcanum. 

And, frankly, this time away from Sieg, he realized. 

There wasn’t a doubt in Percival’s mind that Sieg could feel his heart thumping, his hand rested so close to his heart. But more telling for Percival was how Sieg shifted slightly as he felt out subtly repositioning himself until Percival would relax. He laid his hand over Sieg’s, feeling the thrum of his heart through his fingertips. 

“Why, Siegfried?” 

“Hmm?” 

“What about this makes you so much more comfortable?” 

Sieg sighed before he leaned his face into Percival’s back. 

“Something about the way it feels. It’s a little beyond just words.” 

Percival took a moment, lingering on the feeling of Sieg’s words into his back, before he twisted around so he was facing him, and they could have a proper conversation. He pushed Sieg’s hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear, and looked at him intently. 

“Don’t be so hopelessly vague,” he ordered. The more he looked at Sieg, relaxed and even remotely carefree, the more the knot in his stomach pulled so tightly he felt he might snap. “It’s unhelpful. I seek to preserve whatever it is that makes you feel this way, you know.” 

Sieg laughed a little. Percival’s face burned even more for it, but he was not about to disengage from a proper conversation for such a silly feeling. “Percival, it’s nothing you have to do much about.” 

“I want to know, Siegfried.” He hesitated. “If it’s something I can put towards my kingdom, then I’d be irresponsible to neglect it.” 

The soft smile Sieg gave him was...impactful, Percival would describe. His voice froze in his throat as Sieg reached for his face and brushed his fingers through his hair affectionately. 

“It’s the difference between Vane’s cooking and the galley’s, I suppose.” 

Percival couldn’t help the scowl he made. “What in the skies are you talking about?” Sieg just smiled a bit more, flashing teeth for just a moment while Percival continued to look at him incredulously. 

“The galley’s responsible for hundreds of us. It’s still delicious and feeds us well, but it’s different from when Vane cooks, isn’t it?” 

Percival harumphed. 

“...The intention is different, I will concede only that. That large mutt cooks with absolutely no mind to rote survival or pragmatism. Where is this going, Siegfried?” 

“The food can just be delicious. That’s all.” 

He followed, vaguely, but Percival was not in the mood for Siegfried’s metaphors. 

“Honestly, Siegfried…” he muttered. “Just tell me clearly how you feel. I can’t do anything with this.” 

Sieg looked serious, almost grim for a moment as he looked at Percival a bit more intensely. Percival’s innards all lurched with nerves and anticipation. Sieg tucked some of Percival’s hair out of the way before gently grasping his face, leaning in, and kissing him. 

“I feel safe and warm here,” Sieg said as he pulled away, voice so low and quiet Percival was almost surprised he could feel the breath from it. “...In a way I haven’t known since Josef was still alive.” 

Percival had truly never found himself so speechless. His lips still tingled, almost stung, and he could only gape at Sieg in stunned, frozen silence as his mind raced and body felt slow, like he was moving through honey. He could process Siegfried was waiting for a response, and that the longer he took, the more anxious he got. What was he supposed to do? How could he possibly return anything remotely comparable to everything Siegfried had given him? How had he even managed to make Siegfried feel this way, much less in any way comparable to Josef? He couldn’t keep Siegfried waiting. His voice was still stuck in his throat, so only a gesture would do. What could he even express with just a gesture to return Siegfried’s feelings? 

When Percival put it like that, he was mortified by how obvious it was. 

The way he leaned into Sieg to kiss him back felt clumsier than he would have liked, but that mattered very little as he felt Sieg smile against his lips. That’s what mattered most, didn’t it? That he felt this way at all, and that Percival could somehow let him. He let himself fall into this surreal moment, lost in where their bodies and sentiments could meet. 

They pulled apart, eventually, and Percival gathered Sieg in his arms tightly. Sieg tucked himself under Percival’s chin, curled up with his head on his chest. 

“Your heart is really thumping,” Sieg murmured absently, sliding his arms around Percival’s waist. “Are you feeling all right?” 

Percival was stunned again for a moment, but he couldn’t help but laugh, feeling the lazy ease from Siegfried that made his chest so tight earlier spread through him. He grinned as he pressed his face to the top of Siegfried’s head. 

“Fine, Siegfried.” 

The aches and pains of exhaustion melted away as he listened to Siegfried softly breathe and felt their body heat mingle. A feeling like this was the foundation of a nation that truly treasured its people, Pecival thought as he started to drift off.

What a privilege it was to be able to share it with Siegfried.


End file.
